


Baby You’re A Shining Star, I Like You Just Like You Are

by firetruckyeah



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Getting to Know Each Other, I Tried, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: Maverick has been one of the top professional fashion photographers for five years when he was asked to shoot the cover for GQ’s April issue. [...] He was more than used to having extremely attractive and barely dressed men and women in front of him, or even draped across him like one photo shoot he did back in 2016. He was a professional and it didn't bother him in the slightest. But the a certain Frenchman came along. The guy standing in front of him waiting for Maverick to start taking pictures of him in a opened baby blue shirt, a cream colored leather jacket and tight black jeans. They say there’s always a first time for everything.
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Baby You’re A Shining Star, I Like You Just Like You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [montecarlos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/gifts).



> I was inspired by [robin-frijns](https://robin-frijns.tumblr.com)‘s comment on [this post](https://dybain.tumblr.com/post/617472238165409792/two-months-ago-i-was-woken-up-by-these) I hope it’s not too shitty...anyway enjoy! 😊

Maverick has been one of the top professional fashion photographers for five years when he was asked to shoot the cover for GQ’s April issue. Maverick did a bit of modeling when he was younger before deciding he was happier behind the camera rather than in front of it, so he signed himself up for photography classes and turned it into his full time job. He was more than used to having extremely attractive and barely dressed men and women in front of him, or even draped across him like one photo shoot he did back in 2016. He was a professional and it didn't bother him in the slightest. But a certain Frenchman came along. The guy standing in front of him waiting for Maverick to start taking pictures of him in a opened baby blue shirt, a cream colored leather jacket and tight black jeans. They say there’s always a first time for everything.

He introduced himself as Fabio. He is a bit taller than Maverick, with beautiful brown eyes and and an adorable tooth gaped smile that was begging to be kissed right off his face. He had a bunch of tattoos covering his body on his arm, back, finger. Maverick was sure there were more, but he couldn't make out where they could have been. He hated the way he couldn’t stop staring at the cross on the other’s upper back. Maverick had to remind himself it was not polite to stare. 

"Where are you from?"Maverick was setting up his camera and equipment when he heard Fabio speak. There was no one else around, so the question was obviously directed at him. Maverick really hated the way that he couldn’t help but notice that Fabio’s voice was nice. It was not very deep, it was sweet and soft, but he somehow managed to keep a little playfulness to it. It stopped him fro sounding like an arrogant prick, like so many attractive models could be. “Spain,” Maverick answered with a smile. “Well, I figured that from your accent. I mean, where in Spain?” Fabio said with a twinge of amusement, switching over into Spanish. The sounds that Maverick associated with home made him shiver. He was used to being away from home, he had done it ever since he was a teenager and moved to Milan to start modelling the summer after finishing school. But there was still something always so comforting about hearing Spanish after a decade living in Italy. Maverick facetimed his dad and Isaac regularlyand visited home a couple of times a year, but he didn't realise how much he liked to hear it in person on a regular basis until Rinsi took a job in London over the summer, bringing an end to their regular Friday night meets. 

“Oh,” Maverick felt himself blush, he prayed that Fabio didn’t notice. “I was born and raised in Figueres.” Fabio smiled at him and was about to answer when the hairdresser and make-up artist entered the room and started to fuss over him, their voices loud as they made small talk with Fabio, who answered politely to their questions about this and that. Maverick really hated the way that his stomach did a flip every time Fabio stretched his neck, revealing the cross tattooed there. Maverick could swear that Fabio knew exactly what he was doing, and was doing it on purpose. 

Maverick struggled though the shoot, and it was entirely because he was distracted by the beautiful man in front of him and the stupidly adorable smirk he kept doing. 

He didn’t know how to survive it, given that he had never been so distracted by the sight of a model in all the years he had been working as a photographer. He decided to take a break when Fabio was changing his outfit. He hoped that the change would have made it easier for him to get his job done because, in that moment, he couldn’t focus properly with the way he could see Fabio’s tattoos on his arm peeking out from underneath the brown polo he's been wearing. Maverick sighed as he looked at the photos he had taken. They were not terrible by any means, and someone would have gone as far as saying they were amazing. But Maverick was his own harshest critic and a chronic perfectionist. He knew the shoot was far from his best work, so he was not too happy with it. He didn’t seem to be positioning himself in the right spot to make sure the lighting and shadows were perfect in the images. Maverick was off his game and he hated it because he had always prided himself on his professionalism. 

“This is going to be a fucking disaster,” Maverick muttered under his breath. 

He refused to acknowledge how badly the Frenchman affected him. He was supposed to be a grown 25 year old professional, not a blushing teenager with his first crush. Maverick turn around only to see Fabio standing right behind him. Maverick really hated the way Fabio still looked that fucking good in a simple white tee and a red and black jacket. “ Oh, no no no. My photography is...not you...you’re not a disaster...you’re the opposite to be honest...you look good...amazing...it’s me...not you...I'm having a bad day, it’s my fault...I’m messing it up.....this is coming out wrong. But no, you’re doing good". The stylist tried, unsuccessfully, to bite back a giggle. They had known each for years and she had never once heard Maverick ramble or trip over his words like that. If the blush she saw forming on Maverick’s cheeks as he looked at his feet was meant something Maverick knew it as well. “Thanks mate” Fabio said with a little wink, silently making a note of the rather adorable blush forming on the cheeks of the handsome photographer. 

Maverick decided to be bold and turned his head up to look at Fabio’s face. He wasn’t greeted with the annoyance and confusion that he expected to see plastered on his face. Rather, the model sported one of his soft smiles. He looked back at the laptop screen before his body could start getting any further ideas about the other man. 

That was how he ended up in that mess in the first place, the last thing he needed was to make it even worse. “You’re very good too,” Fabio said softly, switching back to Spanish. Maverick was about to open his mouth to protest when it dawned on him that Fabio might have been flirting with him.  Fuck.  His suspicion was confirmed when he caught a playful smirk on the model’s face. The little fucker went as far as wink at Maverick before getting ready to finish the photo-shoot. Maverick hated that he had to literally order to his body to ignore Fabio in order to get a good shoot. Maverick also hated the way that Fabio winked at him, licking his lips too, before stripping the lather jacket off when they were finished the photo shoot.

"Hey". Maverick looked up from where he was packing away his photography equipment to see Fabio standing in front of him. He's changed into a black t-shirt, a and a pair of stupid ripped jeans that Maverick found strangely sexy, he would love to run his hands on those legs. “Hey,” he answered back. Silence lingered in the air for a few seconds, and just as Maverick opened his mouth to speak, he hadn’t any idea of what to actually say tho, Fabio beat him to it. "I might have completely misunderstood the whole thing, but I can't leave without doing it because I'll go home and wonder what would have happened if I did it............are you doing anything for the rest of the afternoon?" Fabio asked shyly. “I'm not......are you asking?" Maverick didn’t dare to hope, trailing off in a tone that invited Fabio to continue, reciting a silent prayer in his head that it would have gone in the direction that he thought it might have been going in. “How would you feel about maybe...going out with me? If you don't want to, that's completely fine, but I don't know, i just thought that..." Fabio was very cute when he was nervous, but Maverick decided to show him some mercy. “I'd like that a lot Fabio," he said. Fabio face showed a genuine tooth gaped smile that was a hundred times better than any seductive smirk could ever be, and Maverick suspected it was just the first of many, many times that smile would rob him of his ability to think straight.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on [Tumblr](https://dybain.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
